The general use area of a conventional fishing or recreational boat is restricted to the area within the perimeter of the boat. It is often desired to have additional use area within the boat after the boat has reached its destination on the lake. Larger boats are more costly and require longer, more costly trailers to haul them. Larger boats are also more difficult to maneuver in the parking lot as well as in the lake. Portable or hinged deck extensions provide minimal use area, are cumbersome to use, and create problems to stow when they are not in use or when the boat is being transported.